Fallen Prince
by WhoserLoser
Summary: **Inspired by Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' play.** WARNING: This is slash, meaning boy on boy. ((AUish)) "Laertes could have sworn the next part happened in slow motion as the cup fell, Hamlet just now realizing what had happened. Just like the cup, Hamlet fell to the ground right in front of Laertes, poison in his system."


**Note-Another English Assignment here. We were told to recreate the end of Hamlet, so that it had a 'Disnified' Ending. My teacher wanted us to create a Happily Ever After. So, of course, my slash mind got to work and Hamertes was born.**

As Laertes and Hamlet prepared to fight, Laertes had come to the realization that he no longer wanted Hamlet to die. He realized he could no longer go through with this plan, but as Laertes went to make his way to where the King was standing, it was too late. He glanced over in Hamlet's direction, seeing the other male was already prepared to duel. It was too late.

Laertes made his way to where the duel was planned to take place, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping his foil. The King instructed them to shake hands so the battle could begin. Everything that was being said or done flew over Laertes' head, for he was too focused on the Prince in front of him. He finally snapped out of it when Hamlet pulled away.

Laertes could not poison Hamlet anymore. He didn't have it in him. He brought up his foil as the duel began, his head not fully focused on the fight. He was too worried about keeping Hamlet safe. He felt a stab to his chest and realized Hamlet had finally gotten a point.

He glanced over at the King, seeing the crowned man was clearly frustrated. When he heard his name called by the older man, Laertes slowly made his way towards him. He stood in front of the King, hushed curses being directed at him. He knew that the King realized he could no longer kill Hamlet. The younger of the two turned his head to the Queen and her son. He watched as the Queen was handed a cup, who handed it to the Prince. His eyes winded almost comically as he saw the poisoned cup touch Hamlet's lips. He let out a strangled cry, but it was once again too late.

Laertes didn't even care all eyes were on him now. He was devastated as he saw the cup still in Hamlet's hands. He dropped his foil. listening to it clatter to the floor as he made his way over to Hamlet on shaky legs.

Laertes could have sworn the next part happened in slow motion as the cup fell, Hamlet just now realizing what had happened. Just like the cup, Hamlet fell to the ground right in front of Laertes, the poison in his system.

Laertes cracked at the sight, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as he too fell, landing on his knees beside Hamlet. He shakily reached out, pulling the fallen Prince close to himself.

The room around them went silent as Laertes finally decided to confess his love for the other male, a soft "I love you Hamlet" leaving his lips. Gasps were heard throughout the room but Laertes continued to speak to the dead Hamlet.

Once he was finished, Laertes placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Hamlet's still warm lips. He bowed his head, still weeping as he rested his forehead against Hamlet's. He didn't bother to look up as he continued to weep over his fallen love.

Gasps filled the room again, but Laertes didn't bother to open his eyes. He reopened them though when he felt a movement in his arms. His eyes widened yet again as the once dead Hamlet was no longer dead.

Laertes watched Hamlet sit up, shock still showing on his features. He could feel his face heat up as he wondered if Hamlet had heard his confession. His wonders were put to rest as he felt Hamlet's lips against his own again.

Laertes knew that later on they would have to deal with the King, most likely the Queen also, and anything else thrown their way, but he pushed those thoughts to the side. New thoughts of Laertes' future with Hamlet came to his mind as he smiled into the kiss. For now, it was just them.

**Thank you for reading this! :) I hope you liked it, and once again R&amp;R. Let me know if you like dit, or how I can improve my writing. Thanks again!**


End file.
